Princess Empowerment Peril
Superdawnfan (Stop) WE WILL NOW START (STOP) (chef) LAST TIME ON TOTAL DRAMA 4:04 Epic~00 "I hope you're ready for the pANTY RAID" ~Patrick Star 4:04 Superdawnfan (chef) The teams had to put on a five act show to amuse me (chef) and nothing amused me like seeing souls crushed (chef) and in the Dumb Deadly Dragons case noah literally getting physically crushed (chef) Soloman crushed some souls and obliterated some items which sadly wasn't enough for him to not go home leading dakota to have some self reflections what's to come of this and why care? find out now on (chef) TOTAL (Chef) DRAMA (Chef) FANTASY (Stop) THE PERKY PRINCESSES MAY NOW SPEAK (STOP) 4:08 Epic~00 (Sugar) *talks in sleep* Hai mill-i-een dawl-ers. Wuz that? You wanna DAY'TE me. Oh yor' toooo-kaind sdf sky is away 4:08 Skylanderlord3 (No, I'm not.) 4:09 Epic~00 (o it said you were soz) 4:09 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Ella) *humming in sleep* 4:09 Skylanderlord3 (It's cool.) 4:09 Epic~00 (Sugar) *wakes up* Grrr 4:09 Superdawnfan (Dakota) *Conf* that must be some dream she's having who in the right mind would want her *meanly and sassy but then bursts into tears* but who would want me was he right?! am I nothing but money?! 4:09 Skylanderlord3 (Tyler) *Mumbling in his sleep, he then wakes up* 4:09 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Ella) *waking up* Is something troubling you, Sugar? 4:09 Epic~00 (Sugar) Conf: Dat' Eeella always mak'een no'ise. Ruin'een mah BE-uuty sleep as purr usuawl. (Sugar) Uh.... nowpe :) 4:10 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Ella) That's good! :) 4:10 Epic~00 (Sugar) LUV the hummin' in yer sleep that woke me uup bai the way :D (Sugar) Conf: Coo-coo clock Eella! 4:10 Superdawnfan (dakota) *knocks on guys half door* Tyler are you in there 4:10 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Ella) Thank you! :) 4:11 Skylanderlord3 (Tyler) I'm awake..... 4:11 Superdawnfan (Dakota) I was just gonna ask like what do you like about me 4:11 Skylanderlord3 (Tyler) Everything........ 4:12 Superdawnfan (Dakota) aww that's sweet *then grumbles to herself* but what does it mean?! 4:12 Epic~00 (Sugar) *pulls Ella by ear* Hoe'ld the phone, Eella (Sugar) Lu'k aw't that window! (Sugar) Eet's the tew luvberds of aw'er tai'm! 4:13 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Ella) Isn't it lovely! :D 4:13 Epic~00 (Sugar) Uhhh... (Sugar) NO! (Sugar) Don'tcha see? 4:13 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Ella) Why ever not? 4:14 Epic~00 (Sugar) With those tew they're totally gonna be e'after one'a US! (Sugar) And once one o' US ees gawn, who knows what'll happeen to the other wun! 4:14 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Ella) Perhaps we should all just do our best not to lose any other challenges. 4:14 Epic~00 (Sugar) Yew! Uh I mean, we, need to wee'n that neext challenge fur' shore! (Sugar) Ah'm seeck'a los'eeng. 4:16 Superdawnfan (Team scene swaps to EE) 4:16 Epic~00 (Sugar) Conf: Prawblem. Dakota 'eand Tylor 'err a straw'ng showmince. Solution? Dr'ive a weedge between theem! ...Hmm, boy howdy ah' sure do love wedges o' cheese, yum diddily UM! 4:17 Superdawnfan (leonard) AS LEADER THIS NEXT TEAM MEETING I WANTED TO ANNOUNCE (Zoey) *groaning discontently* do we need to get up so early in the morning everyday for these stupid announcements we have nothing to do with? 4:17 Epic~00 (Harold) Agreed (Harold) We survived the last challenge. Who cares about these lame-o meetings? (Samey) i also agree with harold 4:18 Superdawnfan (leonard) Sammy you care right *staring at her with puppy eyes* (leonard) but sammy sammy! 4:18 Epic~00 (Samey) Stop looking at me like that! Bowen567 has left the chat. 4:19 Superdawnfan (leonard) *conf* NOOOOO WHY ME HOW CAN THIS BE SO SAMMY IS NOW DISAGREEING WITH ME AND ALL I EVER WANTED WAS TO PLEASE PRINCESS SAMMY! 4:20 Epic~00 (Samey) Conf: I mean it's cute he thinks i'm a princess and all but even III don't try this hard. Team meetings, really? -_- 4:20 Superdawnfan (leonard) *Conf* I know I appeared to have lost my charm and became upset and childish I just wanted to make her love me so why?! (Scene swaps to WW) 4:21 Epic~00 (is this izzy's team) 4:21 Superdawnfan (yes) 4:21 Epic~00 (ok someone sub izzy for me since i don't officially play her. i have to have a quick shower. be back in like 10 mins) brb 4:23 Superdawnfan (Izzy) Hahahahahhaahaha! it's so fun to watch as chaos collapses is what Escope Max's evil minion would say but I say I'm feeling bad for the chaos in this team and dawn constantly insulting me accidentally is starting to give me the idea she doesn't like me Epic~00 has left the chat. 4:23 Superdawnfan (Izzy) but that can't be true everyone loves izzy like everyone loves to watch a kitchen catch fire and steal weapons from an old man to distract themselves from the team of super natural powers arguing totally normal right? *manically laughs* (Shawn) the power of the anti pedo gods compels you the power of good will compels you *to jericho as he suddenly sees lightning near strike him and catch fire* (shawn) *conf* I'm sure he's trying to sacrifice or kill me or something as sacrifice to appease the spirits to posses dawn I have to warn her! (Dawn) oh god shawn you look terrified (Shawn) yeah it's just *whimpers in fear* (Jericho) you may insult me but do not insult him for petty accusations among another *starts strange chants* (shawn) OH NO IT'S AN EVIL RITUAL DAWN SAVE ME (dawn) *sighs* (Scene swaps to DD) 4:27 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) How's your injury doing Noah? 4:28 Superdawnfan (Scarlett) I'm sure he's recovering (Scarlett) we only dropped a tree on his body not a titanic 4:28 Skylanderlord3 (Noah) I'm...............not...........happy.......... (Noah) You say that like it's any better, Scarlett......... 4:29 Superdawnfan (Scarlett) because you finally realized how much of a lazy worthless millennial you are and that you deserved a tree to fall on you? (scarlett) glad we see eye to eye 4:30 Skylanderlord3 (Noah) This is why I hate you...... 4:32 Superdawnfan (scarlett) nah you hate being called out you love me and just want me to change thinking I'll always come back (Scarlett) feel like we're soulmates just don't like being wrong is what I'd argue Epic~00 has joined the chat. 4:32 Epic~00 hi (what'd i miss) 4:34 Superdawnfan (Eh nothing new on WW and DD is just showing Scar abuse noah) 4:34 Epic~00 o 4:34 Superdawnfan (Scarlett) explain to me how I'm wrong *to noah* 4:34 Epic~00 i sure hope you speed this thing up bearing in mind only 4 people are here tbh 4:35 Skylanderlord3 brb Skylanderlord3 has left the chat. 4:36 Superdawnfan (chef) CHALLENGE TIME! Skylanderlord3 has joined the chat. 4:39 Superdawnfan (chef) Now teams here's how today's challenge will work! insteada a traditional fairytale i decided to do something different! (chef) you know those sweet little stories where a knight has to rescue a princess? 4:40 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Ella) I love those stories! 4:40 Epic~00 (Sugar) A BEE-EUT-EE-FULL love stor-ie! (Sugar) (blush) 4:40 Superdawnfan (chef) well instead of that (chef) you'll all be princesses but you'll start off locked in the tower with no knight trying to save you and you need to escape yourself! 4:41 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) Yeah! Strong independent women for the win! (Beth) We don't need no men to come save us! :D 4:42 Superdawnfan (chef) Be warned that are dragons (robots) and vicious creatures (means angry workers) and many traps (ok this is actually true) along the way (chef) however DD has a unfair advantage needing every member out to do it right and DD only has 3 and due to injury noah might have to sit out (Chef) however noah if you sit out every team will have two people trying to escape the tower so do you wish to sit out or go in with injury making it harder on the others to get all 3 out insteada 2 4:44 Skylanderlord3 (brb) 4:44 Superdawnfan (Scarlett) he'll sit out! I'll speak for him it wasn't like he was ever gonna be useful anyways! (scarlett) that's right woman power *high fives beth* 4:45 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) We're so gonna nail this! 4:45 Epic~00 (Harold) Wait I'm confused 4:45 Superdawnfan (chef) so other teams who's gonna sit out on this one? (chef) on what? @harold 4:45 Epic~00 (Harold) Are we all in the same tower? (Harold) How do we decide which team won? The first individual out? (Harold) Why wasn't this a merge challenge? 4:46 Superdawnfan (chef) the first entire team out! 4:46 Epic~00 (harold) Your level of mad skill in planning challenges is just, just... GOSH! ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy has left the chat. 4:46 Superdawnfan (chef) Good for nothing princess harold are you suggesting you can survive this alone? ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy has joined the chat. 4:47 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Sorry, my Wi-Fi died) 4:47 Epic~00 (Harold) No way! I'm not that stupid, wow! 4:48 Superdawnfan (chef) exactly also there'll be different towers! (Chef) so which two wanna sit out on each team besides DD? 4:48 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Ella) Perhaps I should sit out? I wouldn't like to ruin everything again. :/ 4:48 Superdawnfan (Dakota) No you won't (dakota) tyler and sugar will! 4:49 Epic~00 (Sugar) Ummmm NO! 4:49 Superdawnfan (dakota) you've been doing fine helping and I am more than just some daddy's girl 4:49 Epic~00 (Sugar) Ah'm a true preen'cess, i've won ov'ar 97 participation mee'dals 4:49 Superdawnfan (dakota) Fine! but ella if sugar goes up insteada you 4:49 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Ella) Dakota, Sugar really wants to go. Perhaps she should take my spot? 4:50 Skylanderlord3 (Tyler) Sugar, we should do what Dakota says. 4:50 Epic~00 (Sugar) Why doe? 4:50 Superdawnfan (dakota) you can't vote yourself off *to ella* 4:50 Epic~00 (Sugar) Ah' heard that! 4:50 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Ella) Very well, I won't. 4:50 Epic~00 (SUgar) You know what? FINE (Sugar) Ah'll see't thees one out (Sugar) Fur now *fols arms >:( * *folds 4:50 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Ella) No, Sugar. You can have my spot. :) 4:50 Superdawnfan (Dakota) yeah you can sugar ella and I just made a deal 4:50 Epic~00 (Sugar) No please! Ah insist! *shoves Ella forward* 4:51 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Ella) Well, if you insist. 4:51 Epic~00 (Sugar) Conf: Ah'm not stupid *winks at camera* 4:51 Skylanderlord3 (Tyler) It's okay, Sugar,at least you don't have to do the challenge. 4:51 Superdawnfan (Dakota) well I insist that it wasn't your choice ella so still no need to vote yourself off (leonard) harold seems incompetent and lacking physical ability 4:52 Epic~00 (Harold) Shut up! I weigh over 2kg MORE than you 4:52 Superdawnfan (leonard) and My apprentice of season one sammy needs a break so I suggest as leader zoey and I go up any objections? (leonard) none? good! Zoey looks like you and I will be proving ourselves to the team 4:54 Epic~00 (Harold) You know what? Fine! (Harold) I'll let you screw yourself up! (Samey) I'm nobody's apprentice Leonard you big bully! 4:55 Superdawnfan (leonard) I'm sorry! (leonard) fine (leonard) both you can go up I never meant you're lower than me sammy just this is hard! thought you needed a break if you two wanna go I'll sit out (Zoey) So you both wanna go? can't really reject what your wishes are if I came here to make friends 4:57 Epic~00 (Samey) What? (Samey) Oh no, I'm happy to sit out :) (Samey) I just don't appreciate Leonard's oppression of me as an inequal 4:57 Superdawnfan (Leonard) I didn't mean I see you as lower 4:57 Epic~00 (Harold) I'd like to sit out. Let the leader fall on his own thorns 4:58 Superdawnfan (leonard) I'm sorry I was just trying to say you're respected and I care about you I'm sorry to have offended I just want you safe *hugs sammy* (leonard) Ok so zoey looks like we're going up together (dawn) I can't believe I'm saying this but izzy and I will work together with shawn acting so childish and jericho not being very talkative and helpful izzy would be the most useful right now sound fine izzy? 4:59 Epic~00 (Samey) GET OFF ME YOU FREAK (Izzy) Yay Dawn! Good opinion! (like) (like) 4:59 Superdawnfan (leonard) SORRY *lets go* I'll stop we used to be so close! (leonard) what happened? have I taken things too far in the past? (leonard) acting too childish with the dungeons and wizards? I just wanted you only ever to be happy I'll go *walks away sadly* (chef) now *carries each to to seperate towers in crates and takes out timer for each of em to start* ready (chef) GO! 5:02 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) Okay, this shouldn't be too hard. (Beth) All we need to do is find a secret passageway! 5:02 Epic~00 sdf i think you should do a transition between each team 5:03 Superdawnfan (leonard) & (Zoey) *Start running* (scarlett) So beth I'm betting he used the same system for that dragon as the drones if so simple rewire and we can take the dragon down *to beth* (Ok @epic) (Starts with team WW) (dawn) So that looks like a LONG way down what do you suggest we do izzy?! 5:03 Epic~00 (Izzy) Hmmmm! (Izzy) Should I do more eXPLOSIONS again! (Izzy) With my love of fire, and your......... 5:04 Superdawnfan (dawn) Um no we might die do you have any rope or vine? 5:04 Epic~00 (Izzy) ...Dawn, ness, we'll be done in no time! (Izzy) Hmmmmmm! (Izzy) WELL! (Izzy) We could make my explosives the SHAPE of a vine (Izzy) And then blow it up, yay! 5:05 Superdawnfan (dawn) I think we should take the window though it'd be a long fall the stairs down might fail 5:05 Epic~00 (Izzy) Can I jump down??? 5:06 Superdawnfan (dawn) *Sighs* maybe but (dawn) it'd be dangerous highly and result in injury falling down that many floors (dawn) of course your izzy and probably would get smarter if your head cracked so nothing against it 5:06 Epic~00 (Izzy) SMARTER??? (Izzy) Awesome! (Izzy) You really think I can pull that off??? (Izzy) I wanna be smart! 5:07 Superdawnfan (Dawn) *conf* that was an exaggeration 5:07 Epic~00 (Izzy) I love that word! (Izzy) Smarty smart smart smart smarts (Izzy) HAHAHAHAH (Izzy) Should I JUMP it, Dawn?! 5:08 Superdawnfan (dawn) *Sighs* Izzy let's ust do this the old fashioned way and run down watching carefully for what may be 5:08 Epic~00 (Izzy) I heard yes :) (is it against the rules to jump directly out the window, sdf?) 5:08 Superdawnfan (dawn) maybe use something besides jumping ugh I can't believe I'm doing this *jumps after izzy* (nope just really unsafe and stupid lols) 5:09 Epic~00 (then why is dawn doing it lol) (Izzy) *soars out of window* WEEEEEEEE! (Izzy) *falls on head* ............. (Izzy) ....... (Izzy) *passes out* 5:09 Superdawnfan (well she's chasing after izzy) (dawn) Oh god! 5:09 Epic~00 (dun dun dun!) (perfect time to transition for later) (imo) 5:09 Superdawnfan (dawn) she needs immediate medical attention! (scene swaps to EE) 5:10 Epic~00 (i guess i'll be (zoey) ) 5:11 Superdawnfan (leonard) sammy and I used to date and I treated her like this before and she knew it was all in good fun? think she's lost interest or I'm taking it too far? (leonard) I never meant for this to become my life *sighs* I just wanted to escape reality the world around me some gigantic fantasy get the attention I never got from neglective parents even if negative and just *sighs* I lost myself how do I reconnect zoey? 5:12 Epic~00 (Zoey) Hmmm (Zoey) Well from personal experience, you need to lay things a little looser (Zoey) Know what I mean? (Zoey) Calm things down a little 5:13 Superdawnfan (leonard) of course that'd be great if only I knew how it's nice to have someone to talk to 5:13 Epic~00 (Zoey) Also let's not forget she's going out with Harold... sorta. I never really bought them as a couple *shrugs* (Zoey) But regardless she might be annoyed at you bickering with him so much 5:13 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Waiwait, whaaaa?) 5:13 Epic~00 (yeah i was extremely shocked too) 5:13 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (When did that happen?) (Harold's in a relationship with (Eva) in this canon.) 5:14 Superdawnfan (leonard) yeah I mean well Sure but I wanna just appease her I'll stop talking to him when he stops insulting I just wanted things to work out (leonard) *walks down and sheilds zoey* trap door! watch step I notice this stuff (i thought sammy and harold was a conflict that I explained not relationship just guessing it was improved by epic or he mixed stuff up @cody) 5:15 Epic~00 (OOOOOOO!) (just edit zoey as saying their friends sort of then i guess) (regardless samey might still be annoyed of the treatment (Zoey) Good eye, leonard! (Zoey) Now the way I see it, I bet Chef designed this place as a maze 5:16 Superdawnfan (lols k that's fine) (Leonard) I'll apologize to her and maybe someday she'll care for me the way she used too 5:16 Epic~00 (Zoey) Simply walking seems too easy (Zoey) Also maybe you could apologize to Harold too. She might like some compassion 5:16 Superdawnfan (leonard) Of course! I will! thanks zoey! (scene swaps to PP) 5:17 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Ella) Do you know how to get out of here? 5:17 Superdawnfan (dakota) No but I'm sure we'll find a way you always did everything that helped this team (dakota) think Soloman was right? that I just leech off my dad's wallet and I'll never be good for anything?! 5:19 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Ella) No, of course not! Solomon tends to provide... constructive criticism. I'd bet he was just exaggerating so that you would learn from your small mistakes! :) 5:19 Superdawnfan (dakota) you see ella we only are so hard on you since you're the one who puts in most effort and I admittably just wanted the focus off me so put some on you but you never deserved it you're the only one who ever did something competently on our team and I wanted to apologize to you 5:20 Skylanderlord3 (I like how all of this is going on and I'm just listening to music. :P ) 5:20 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Ella) Do you really think so? 5:20 Superdawnfan (dakota) of course and wait! 5:21 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Ella) I think you all have been helpful too, but apology accepted nonetheless! :) (Ella) Hmm? 5:21 Superdawnfan (dakota) I wanted to ask you something (dakota) why did you feel like one of us knew why augustus was eliminated? 5:22 Epic~00 (same :P @sky) (i'm watching this inspiration https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nVqTiNNoEx4 ) 5:22 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (I forget who it was who suggested that.) 5:23 Superdawnfan (hint bowens char) 5:23 Skylanderlord3 (LOL. @Epic) 5:23 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Oh yeah) 5:23 Epic~00 (yeah it was me as (Scott) :P ) 5:24 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Ella) Well, Scott suggested that one of you might have had something to do with it. I knew none of you could have done such a thing, but I wanted to clear things up. :) (Ella) I'm sure Scott saw one of you near the voting booth and suspected the worst, but I believe he jumped to conclusions too quickly. 5:24 Superdawnfan (Dakota) well I never got to know scott but he is known for being bad of course I don't know him could've been framed I wouldn't be surprised if sugar did it (Dakota) but I have played dirty and hurt never cheated maybe scott was telling the truth maybe lying I don't know 5:26 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Ella) I don't think Sugar would have ever done that! And I'm sure any pain you caused anyone was purely accidental. Sometimes we all make mistakes, but that doesn't mean you are a bad person. :) 5:26 Superdawnfan (Dakota) anyways I wanted to be your best friend ella knowing how much flack you get from the rest of the team I just... no one was there for me before but I was always dependdant *hugs eella* (Dakota) can I ever be better? 5:28 Epic~00 (i like how while all this friendly talk is going on izzy is passed out from a serious concussion) 5:28 Superdawnfan (lol @epic) 5:28 Skylanderlord3 (Lol) 5:28 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Ella) You are already a wonderful person, and a great friend of mine! That doesn't mean we can't improve our character though, and the best way to do that is through song! :D (Ella) *starts singing* 5:29 Superdawnfan (scene swaps to DD) (Scarlett) so some rewiring and tada! 5:29 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) Nice one! Now what's next? 5:29 Superdawnfan (scarlett) Chef needs to get better systems making every system the same one without coding to protect it pathetic (scarlett) now we can remote control his dragon and fly down soon as we find it and since we're according to this gps about on floor 47? let's see if down works if not should be up and we can win this challenge easily nothing pays off like taking robotics and computer systeming *hig fives beth* 5:31 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) Woohoo! Go team ScarBeth! :D (Beth) Oh, and Noah too, I guess. :/ 5:32 Superdawnfan (Scene swaps to WW) (chef) well izzy's going to the infirmary and may have some issues 5:33 Epic~00 (Izzy) What on earth are you talking about, Chef Hatchet? *pounces up* (Izzy) ....What? Why are your mouths all agape in shock? 5:33 Superdawnfan (dawn) um (dawn) I was scared I killed you with a joke (shawn) we thought you wouldn't recover 5:33 Epic~00 (Izzy) Has your digestive tract been so blocked up that your mouth is open to provide sustenance for said digestive tract 5:34 Superdawnfan (jericho) *silently watches as his candle changes color* (dawn) brainzilla? I imagined this but didn't think it was a vision just a really bad joke 5:34 Epic~00 (Izzy) Being a vegan is quite a challenging obstacle when it comes to a diet, Dawn (Izzy) What bad joke? Humor is subjective and what you may find horrifyingly irritating others may find chuckling 5:35 Superdawnfan (Dawn) yes but it's healthy and good for the creatures around you isn't it? (chef) no matter point is your team won 5:35 Epic~00 (Izzy) Quite a fortunate turn of events indeed, Chef Hatchet (Izzy) Your grammar is appaling 5:36 Superdawnfan (Scene goes to EE) (leonard) I'm quite used to this fantasy stuff. I heard you came in for the fact you fit in with the social outcasts 5:36 Epic~00 (Zoey) I wouldn't say i FIT IN. (Zoey) But yeah sure, I love meeting new people (Zoey) Y'know Leonard, this talk is great and all but we might wanna actually try getting out of this tower now instead 5:37 Superdawnfan (leonard) is it hard having so little people in your life because if not I wanna be there for you while no one else is and hey we need to search I think I found something (leonard) pushes a button* we found a secret elevator! I knew there were tricks and shortcuts here but it only goes down so many floors we'll need to walk the rest of the way once were down at the 5th floor but based on the map it's like a maze 5:38 Epic~00 (Zoey) Called it (Zoey) Don't you have like a teleportation spell or something? 5:39 Superdawnfan (leonard) of course! I have incantations for everything but not the materials maybe if we read the map backwards we could find the way! thank you fair maiden! 5:40 Epic~00 (Zoey) No problem, uh... sir? 5:40 Superdawnfan (scene switches to DD) (Scarlett) and Beth it appears we're having the easiest challenge yet with this dragon I love killing the little monsters he set up! like some video game great patterns and improves critical thinking 5:41 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) Yeah! Good thing they're not real monsters though, 'cause then I'd feel bad about killing them. 5:42 Superdawnfan (Scarlett) of course and we floated down no way did we not get first (scarlett) now run out the exit! (chef) 5:43 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) *runs to exit* 5:43 Superdawnfan (scarlett) *runs towards opening* (chef) and you got second! 5:43 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) What? 5:43 Superdawnfan (scarlett) how is that possible?! (chef) WW had the smart idea of jumping outta the window 5:43 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) Oh. (Beth) Well I'm kinda glad we didn't do that. 5:44 Superdawnfan (scarlett) in that tall a building?! (chef) Izzy was injured but she's fine now (Scarlett) don'tcha mean izzy now? (chef) nope I mean fine something about her has... changed (scene changes to PP) (dakota) we're never gonna get outta here! frustrated I'll prove to soloman I can do something right *rights runs recklessly hitting a bunch of traps falling back at start again* 5:46 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Ella) Um, Dakota, perhaps that might not be the best method of escape. 5:47 Superdawnfan (dakota) but how do we get out this is hard! so many traps and it's just *bursts into tears* I'm a failure! 5:48 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Ella) Oh, don't say that about yourself! We just need to think long and hard about this, and try our very best! Then maybe we'll be able to get out! 5:49 Superdawnfan (dakota) *keeps crying* thank you, ella 5:50 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Ella) Of course! :) 5:50 Epic~00 well bye sky 5:50 Superdawnfan (scene swaps to EE) (Leonard) So zoey we're on the second floor but this floor involves a bunch of angry workers who're trying to physically harm us to lose their jobs on the show and make the show go down but feel like prisoners! Nobody else wanted this username has joined the chat. 5:51 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy Hi Logan! 5:51 Nobody else wanted this username sorry for the delay 5:51 Superdawnfan (leonard) zoey grab the sword and I'll grab my own we will fend for ourselves and then make it to the last floor and exit! 5:51 Nobody else wanted this username thought we were concled for today 5:52 Epic~00 (Zoey) What sword??? 5:52 Superdawnfan (leonard) Oh I pulled them out and for got to hand you one sorry *hands her sword* (leonard) just look grumpy and intimidating like a blood thirsty murder and run like a maniac! 5:52 Epic~00 (Zoey) I can't HURT people! :( (Zoey) And I'm not intimidating either :( 5:53 Superdawnfan (leonard) don't need to hurt em yk what? *picks up zoey and runs like a maniac scaring everyone (leonard) LARP helps improve acting skills! (leonard) now run to the exit with me! *runs to exit on last floor with nothing there* 5:54 Epic~00 (Zoey) AHHH! *falls over* 5:55 Superdawnfan (leonard) *runs back and picks her up* Sorry together? 5:55 Epic~00 (maybe we should make it close between them and PP) (so it's fair) 5:56 Superdawnfan (ok so mix in the two scenes?) 5:56 Epic~00 (yeah) (and whoever says *exits* first wins i guess and i guess both team members have to say it) (just my stance) 5:57 Superdawnfan (dakota) So finding way through with echoes of your songs was brilliant! 5:58 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Ella) (blush) It was nothing, really. (Ella) Wait a minute! Do you see that? 5:58 Superdawnfan (Dakota) wait is that the way out? (leonard) Zoey just 5 more steps! 5:58 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Ella) I think it's the way out! We did it! :D 5:58 Superdawnfan (leonard) *exits* 5:58 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Ella) *exits* Come, Dakota! We can do it! 5:59 Skylanderlord3 (What did I miss?) 5:59 Superdawnfan (oh what'd you miss?) 5:59 Skylanderlord3 (That's what I just- nevermind.) 5:59 Superdawnfan (Dakota developing Leonard Developing Izzy became brainzilla) 6:00 Skylanderlord3 (K, thanks.) 6:01 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Ella) Come on, Dakota! You're almost there! 6:01 Superdawnfan (dakota) Of course I'm not good for nothing ella! but I don't *trips falls and cries* I DON'T DESERVE IT TELL ME A REASON WHY I DO! YOU GUYS WORSHIP ME BUT I DON'T DESERVE IT I'M JUST A TROPHY LIFE GOOD FOR NOTHING BUT MONEY! 6:01 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Ella) *with unusual strictness* Stop that this instance! (Ella) Dakota, you must NOT say such things about youself! *yourself (Ella) You are a true leader! You may have made mistakes in the past, but you cannot allow that to stop you from being the person you were meant to be! 6:02 Superdawnfan (Dakota) but it's TRUE I lost for you it's my fault and it will be again! I give up! I don't want to be a good leader! (dakota) I don't want anything anymore I just wanna *cries* 6:03 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Ella) Now, what kind of talk is that? I believe in you! You have a truly good soul! I'll help you through this! *goes back and helps Dakota to her feet* (Ella) Now, let's finish this together! :) 6:03 Superdawnfan (dakota) he dyed my hair on national TV I was finally gonna get the fame I deserved and I need help! I give up! 6:04 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Ella) You mustn't give up! Show the world what you can do! Never lose hope! 6:04 Superdawnfan (dakota) I just wanted the attention my parents never gave me I wanted to destroy anyone in my way someone humiliated me but gave attention but it wasn't what I wanted! (Dakota) Ella if I lose win it for for me (dakota) I'm dead inside and I *passes out from exhaust* I'm having a stress attack! (Dakota) *falls* 6:05 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Ella) Oh my! Mr. Chef! We need medical attention! 6:06 Superdawnfan (chef) so I see she's fallen it wasn't just a stress attack a heart attack the poor girl (chef) *picks her up* She might live but *takes her to infirmary* 6:07 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Ella) Oh dear! If only I'd done more to help! ;( 6:08 Superdawnfan (Chef) she'll be fine but she couldn't take the heat this challenge gonna need to wait a little 6:09 Epic~00 (doesn't this count as dakota exiting) 6:09 Skylanderlord3 (I'd believe so.) 6:09 Superdawnfan (Eh zoey wasn't bothered to be played and dakota left due to injuty but on the bright side it appears as dakota would go home) 6:10 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Well, Zoey still never exited, and Dakota did, so technically speaking PP won.) 6:10 Epic~00 (is dakota a med'evac then?) (like WT Izzy?) 6:11 Superdawnfan (eh it was unfair to EE to have zoey not even try and dakota was injured so I'd save both teams since neither really deserved to go home but WT Izzy does remind me) (chef) well it appears PP you placed last! but due to dakota's condition and unfair to you to lose (chef) there's some issues with izzy's head trauma 6:13 Epic~00 (Izzy) What on earth are you talking about carbon based lifeform commonly referred to as Chef? (Izzy) My brain capabilities are stellar. Superior in fact to a combination of both of your mere tiny brain cells 6:13 Superdawnfan (Chef) and she isn't the same she needs to see a professional doctor so instead of you or EE going home it appears some trauma may have caused DID or something along the lines of it (chef) therefore izzy you're going home! (chef) even if not injured izzy we need to test you first off to see if there is injury and if it made you smarter we'd need military testing and checking to see just what loop in what we thought causes injury can cause this good and how to cure the crazy Skylanderlord3 has left the chat. 6:21 Superdawnfan (chef) So WW you're down a member and so are you DD but luckily today getting first and second you got a prize for winning! 6:22 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) A prize? :o 6:22 Epic~00 (for the record it doesn't bother me if (izzy) gets eliminated, i just worry what her rper will say) 6:23 Superdawnfan (that's fine he's kinda gone a lot anyways) (and doesn't really care) (chef) yes and scarlett Beth for doing much more work despite them winning you get the better prize and that is say hello to your new team member BRIDGETTE! 6:24 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Bridgette) *walks out of wherever she was before* Hey, guys! *waves* 6:25 Superdawnfan (Chef) and WW you still won and you earned the other princess say hello to PRINCESS CODELLA! 6:25 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) *being carried in by an intern* I didn't agree to this!!! (Cody) They're taking me here against my will! Call the cops! Call my mom! 6:26 Superdawnfan (chef) technically you did then rejected the offer! but your contract says we keep you as long as possible 6:27 Epic~00 (so does this mean there's no vote off tonight?) 6:27 Superdawnfan (chef) we need to give fans what they want and bridgette is a fan favorite and well you came in since if we had more girls than guys or vice versa in a regular season we look sexist need balance and ratings also they said you're the funniest to torture (yep_ 6:27 Epic~00 (o ok) (Harold) Hey Chef, what about our prize? (Sugar) Fer'geet that! AW'ER team won. WE should g'it it (Harold) Nuh'uh! OUR team won! (Sugar) Zo'ee deed'ent run aw'et (Harold) Neither did Dakota, you idiot! (Sugar) That's IRREELEVANT! WE won! 6:28 Superdawnfan (chef) NEITHER OF YOU GET PRIZES (chef) PP YOU LOST DUE TO THE INJURY I WAS FEELING NICE AND HAROLD STOP BICKERING! (chef) prizes were for first and second! 6:29 Epic~00 (Sugar) Buul honkey! (Harold) Bolderdash! 6:29 Superdawnfan (chef) third's was too not be eliminated! (Chef) you both wanna prize *throws em candy bars* there's your prize! 6:31 Epic~00 (fyi i know all this. it's just fun to bicker with myself) 6:31 Superdawnfan (ik lols) 6:31 Epic~00 (Harold) Yeah right, Chef. As if candy will heal the ridiculous way you went about this chall-- 6:31 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) Can I have some candy? 6:31 Epic~00 (Sugar) --NEAT! Grub! *steals Harold's candy and eats her own* (Sugar) BACK OFF SHORT-EE *hisses at Cody* 6:31 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) :/ 6:32 Epic~00 (Harold) Hey! That was mine! (Sugar) *sees candy empty* Wut' the? (Sugar) Where'd all mah cand-ee go? (Sugar) Ah' coulda sworn it was r'aight 'ere 6:32 Superdawnfan (leonard) *Eating kit kat* 6:32 Epic~00 (Sugar) *LOUDLY GASPS* (Sugar) Ya' stole mah candy, Har-oold! (Harold) ...No I didn't?! 6:32 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) *conf* *sighs* I never wanted to be here ever since Gwen turned the season down. I guess if I'm here, I might as well try to win though. Might actually be impressive to her! 6:32 Epic~00 (Sugar) You took my only food! (Sugar) Now ah'm gonna STARVE! (Sugar) *slow zoom-in of a wide stomach* 6:33 Superdawnfan (chef) ugh will they ever stp bickering (chef) will dakota survive 6:33 Epic~00 (spongebob reference :_) 6:33 Superdawnfan (ik lols) 6:33 Epic~00 anyway guys gtg seeing as how the ep is pretty much over byeeeee! 6:34 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy Kk bye! Epic~00 has left the chat. 6:34 Superdawnfan (chef) and what will come of our newcomer veterans all to be answered next time on TOTAL! (chef) DRAMA! (chef) FANTASY! (stop) THIS EPISODE HAS ENDED (STOP)